


The Sweet Exit Way

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired Story, Romance, hiro's love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: While Hiro is still feeling hurt knowing his big brother is dating with his crush, someone makes a way into his heart and changes his life.





	The Sweet Exit Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring On The Night (In The Back of A Tan Cressida)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803010) by [Big_Diesel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel). 



> Additional Note: You better read his story first to understand my plot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

It had been a year since Tadashi and Gogo started dating. Hiro didn’t really know what to feel. He was happy that his big brother was happy. But on the other hand, Hiro still felt hurt too. The woman Tadashi was dating, was his crush. And he was torn because of that.

Since the first the first concert he ever went in was the first and the last for him. He thought he could enjoy more time with Gogo. And he was wrong. He found out that she and Tadashi making out in one of the hidden spots in the concert building. To actually witnessed that moment, made Hiro’s heart broken.

He ran away from that place. Tears were rolling down on his cheeks. He knew Tadashi wasn’t a jerk. But after what he saw earlier made him feel that Tadashi was a jerk. He said the reason why he asked him to join them to the concert was so Hiro wouldn’t feel left out. Now, he regretted his decision to join them.

He cried for a while. When he felt he couldn’t cry anymore, he texted Tadashi, telling he was going home because the concert wasn’t even interesting for him. Gratefully, he brought his own money so he could go home alone. On the way back home, Hiro was thinking about distracting his mind from everything related to his big brother and crush. He didn’t want to get hurt anymore.

Now that it had been a year since that horrible moment, Hiro really did distract himself. At first, no one paid attention to his distant act. Then, they started to realize how the youngest one put a distance between them. Moreover between him and Tadashi. Tadashi was desperate to know why his little brother was like that. But Hiro always brushed it off, saying he wanted to focus on his study or just simply exhausted for the day.

It was in mid September, and the colours of yellow, orange, and red filled San Fransokyo Park. Hiro was sitting on a bench, staring to the clear blue sky with a can of cold coffee on his hand. He didn’t really have anything in his mind. He just finished his last class on that day and didn’t feel like going home. Knowing Tadashi and the gang would be there, too. He sighed, then take a small sip of his cold coffee.

“Umm, excuse me. But, can I sit on this bench, too?” A soft and beautiful voice was heard from his right side.

Hiro turned to look at the person and his eyes grew wide. It was a girl. With a black long hair, and warm brown eyes. The soft pink lips that formed a smile on her angelic face, made him think that the girl before him was an angel. His heart was beating so face because of the girl.

“Uh, are you okay?” the girl asked, making him came back to reality.

“Umm, y-yes. I’m okay. Y-you can sit here if you want,” he said, albeit stammering.

The girl gave him a smile and sat next to him, “Thank you.”

He took a glance at her from the corner of his eyes. She seemed Asian, Japanese perhaps. Her skin was white and a bit pale. And when he saw her standing earlier, he could guess he was at least a bit taller than her. But he was pretty sure that girl was older than him.

Somehow, the girl noticed that Hiro was staring at her. She turned her face toward him and smiled. And he immediately avoided her eyes. Red tints could be seen on his cheek. The girl chuckled at this.

“So, what are you doing here all alone?” she asked.

“Me? Oh, I uh, I’m just trying to clear my mind and enjoying this cold coffee. What about you? I’ve never seen you here before.”

“I like to go to a park and enjoy the scenery. And yes, I don’t live here. I live in Setagaya.”

Hiro raised his brow, “Setagaya? It is like 2 hours trip by train. What are you doing here?”

“I was visiting my cousin here. She just gave birth her baby this morning. Let’s just say, I’m really close to her and when I heard the news, I took a day off from work and went here.”

“How old are you anyway?”

The girl tilted her head, “Me? I’m 21. You?”

“I’m 15.”

The girl suddenly grimaced, “Ugh, I feel old suddenly.” And that made Hiro laughed. The girl just pouted and elbowed him.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just 6 years younger than you. How can you feel old like that? That’s funny, you know,” Hiro said, whipping the stray tears from his eyes.

She frowned, “I don’t know. I just felt old so suddenly.” The girl pointed at him, “And you can stop laughing at me, now.”

“Okay, sorry.” Hiro let out his hand. The girl saw this and understood. She let out her hand and shook Hiro’s Hand. “I’m Hiro Hamada. You can call me Hiro.”

“I’m Aya Tsukihime. Just call me Aya. It’s really nice to meet you, Hiro.”

“Likewise.”

They pulled away their hands and leaned their backs. “So, are you going back to Setagaya today?”

Aya nodded, “Yeah. Can’t miss out work.”

“You don’t go to college?” She shook her head, “No. I dropped out. I don’t even know what major I interest in. So, I work at a café to earn some money for my necessities.” Hiro nodded in understanding, “I see. Well, it’s better than going to college and study in something you didn’t even have interest. When are you going back?”

She looked at her watch, “Oh, the train will arrive at.. Oh, shit! It will arrive in 30 minutes. Uh, do you mind telling me the way to the train station?”

“No. I will take you there. It will only take 15 to 20 minutes by tram.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to burden you.” She didn’t look so sure about Hiro’s offer.

Hiro finished his coffee and throw the empty can to the nearby trash can. He stood up as he looked at her, “It’s fine. I don’t have anything to do anyway. Come on. You don’t want to miss the train, right?”

“If you say so, then.”

Aya stood up from the bench. They walked to the tram and talked about things on the way to the train station. When they arrived, the train will come in 10 minutes. Aya sighed in relief. “Thank you, Hiro. For helping me to go to this station. I don’t really know the way here.”

He smiled, “You’re welcome. Glad you won’t miss the train.”

“Mhmm! Well, I better get going now,” she said. But before she could walk away, Hiro grabbed her hand, “Wait!”

She turned to him, “Yes, Hiro?”

“C-can I have your number?”

She could she how red Hiro’s face was. She chuckled at this. “Of course. Give me your phone.” Hiro smiled, feeling happy somehow. He took out his phone and gave it to her so she could type her number. After she finished, she gave it back, “Here. Tell me if it’s you when you text me. Or else, I won’t reply your text. I never reply text from unknown numbers.”

“I will! Uh, thanks,” Hiro said, smiling at her, but trying to hide his red face at the same time. She chuckled at him again. “Alright then. I’ll be going now. Bye, Hiro.”

“Bye. And please be careful on your way home!”

She nodded and walked away. Hiro stared at her figure until he couldn’t see her anymore. He looked at the number on his phone. His heart filled with joy. He really couldn’t wait to text her after he got back home.

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I feel frustrated! I’m not having the mood to finish my other stories right now. I can’t promise when I will finish them. Especially A Seven Days Girl and the sequel story of My Android Brother. Actually, the sequel for MAB is halfway to finish. But when I can finish it depends on my mood. 
> 
> And this one is still on debate. I’m still debating whether to make it a oneshot or multiple chapters to grow the relationship between Hiro and Aya. I don’t like it when Hiro is sad and depressed. So yeah, I’m still thinking about it.
> 
> And have you seen the first episode of Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns?!?! It was awesome!!! My friends in instagram who are Big Hero 6 fans too, helped each other so everyone could watch it even without cable TV. And to see Tadashi at the intro made me missed Tadashi so much! T.T


End file.
